The present invention relates to a treating agent for a hyperkinetic child and to a method of treating a hyperkinetic child.
The problems associated with hyperkinetic children are profound. Not only is a hyperkinetic child a distraction to those around him, he is often times his own worst enemy. A major problem with a hyperkinetic child is a very short attention span making learning difficult, if not impossible. The present invention is directed to a treating agent for a hyperkinetic child and a method of treatment that will provide for an acceptable attention span to facilitate learning.